dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Krillin's Proposal
だねェ...クリリン101 のプロポーズ |Rōmaji title= Otoko da Nē… Kuririn　Hyakuikkaime no Puropōzu |Literal title = You're My Guy… Kuririn — The 101st Proposal |Series = DBZ |Number = 117 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = November 20, 1991 |English Airdate = September 1, 2000 |Previous = Brief Chance for Victory |Next = Frieza's Counterattack }} だねェ...クリリン101 のプロポーズ|Otoko da Nē… Kuririn　Hyakuikkaime no Puropōzu|lit. "You're My Guy… Kuririn — The 101st Proposal"}} is the tenth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred seventeenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 20, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 1, 2000. Summary The episode starts off as Krillin and Maron are shopping. Krillin finds out that Maron has plans for an engagement on her mind. Then, suddenly, Master Roshi calls everyone to his house saying that there is an emergency. When everyone arrives, they find out that they were called to celebrate the Turtle's 1000th birthday. Then, Krillin and Maron enter and Krillin confesses that he and Maron might get engaged, causing Oolong to compare it to "Beauty and the Geek". Master Roshi objects, saying Krillin can not marry anyone without his permission and then he sets a condition that he should be the first one to 'kiss the bride'. Bulma then hits Master Roshi on the head, calling him a sick old man. While Maron is sunbathing, Ox King and Roshi watch her under the pretense of watching the ocean, much to Chi-Chi's chagrin. Maron then admits that the "middle-aged ladies" amuse her, with Bulma and Chi-Chi, realizing she's referring to them, entering an argument after Bulma in an attempt to deflect the claim falsely implied that Chi-Chi was older than her, with Bulma claiming she's the beautiful one while Chi-Chi implies that she's only "beautiful" due to wearing revealing outfits. Later on, Krillin thinks that he is not worthy for Maron and thinks that he should forget about marrying her when the Turtle arrives and tells him that maybe he should go and get the Mermaid's Tear for Maron and further tells him that it is the largest pearl in the world. Soon, Krillin and Gohan set off on their journey and they find the Mermaid's Tear, but the creatures around the pearl are ready to defend it with their lives, so Krillin and Gohan leave the pearl alone. Then, Krillin goes with Maron and is taking a walk on the beach. Krillin then tells Maron that he is letting Maron go free. Then, Krillin hears Maron say that she would have said yes. When Krillin realizes that what he did was foolish, he shouts out her name when a car comes by Maron. Maron leaves with the man. Then, Krillin goes to Master Roshi's and tells everyone that he left Maron and is seen hiding his tears behind sunglasses. Although Ox King and Roshi pity Krillin, Oolong doesn't believe him, and suspects that Maron if anything broke up with him. Major Events *Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday. *Krillin breaks up with Maron. Battles *Gohan and Krillin vs. Giant Eel Appearances Characters Locations *West City **Capsule Corporation *Kame House *Baseball Stadium *Goku's House Objects *Car *Sunglasses *Mermaid's Tear Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Chi-Chi tells Maron about commitment when it comes to dating. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the third episode where a recap of the previous episode is not shown. Instead, we see a city and the narrator says: "With Kami back on his throne and Garlic Jr. safely locked inside the Dead Zone, Earth is back to normal... well, as normal as it gets anyway." *In the original dub, Turtle is called "Tortoise" like he was in the Ocean dub. In the remastered dub, he is called Turtle, as two of Krillin's lines are different takes when mentioning Turtle. *Yamcha has grown his hair back into a long ponytail, but by the next episode, he is back to his previous short hairstyle. *When Krillin and Gohan go looking for the Mermaid's Tear, their flippers and Gohan's shorts seem green because of the shadow underwater for the first few shots, but they are yellow as seen when they are in an enlightened area in later shots. *Gohan compares the act of killing the fish protecting the pearl to the Ginyu Force taking a Dragon Ball from Namekians. However, it was Frieza's other henchmen that attacked the Namek villages. The Ginyu Force did not show up until Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta had all seven Namekian Dragon Balls, and as such never attacked any Namek villages for Dragon Balls. *Near the end of the episode, when Maron is sun tanning on the beach, there is another character in the background that looks identical to her. *In the Japanese version, this is the last episode to use the 2nd Cha-La Head-Cha-La opening, which FUNimation also used. *Vegeta is shown at Krillin's wedding in his imagination. *A member of Orin Temple and a man who looks like Senbei Norimaki can be seen in Krillin’s imagination. Vegeta can be seen at the bottom of the left corner, who wears a pink shirt. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 117 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 117 (BDZ) pt-br:Kuririn pede Maron em casamento fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 117 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z